


Geometry and Grape Jelly

by OzOh



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anise being THAT Mom, Budding Love, Fluff, Food Fight, M/M, Sassy!Friendship, Teenagers, Tumblr, Two Shot, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzOh/pseuds/OzOh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba teaches Hakuryuu how to make PB and J.[Fixing this broken piece... give till 1am...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geometry and Grape Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD GOD THAT WAS AWFUL. 
> 
> Oh well, that's what happens when I only spend a week on writing something. I hope the coming version and the installment is better. For those who left kudos, how did you put up with this? You're much too kind, I don't deserve it.

“Why doth Shakespeare suckth so…”

"Stop moving or I'll mess up."

Alibaba whimpered into the couch pillow he’d put over his face in favor of the pocket edition of Romeo and Juliet he tossed on the floor a few minutes ago. Stealing a glance at his friend from behind the patterned plush he could see his every studious foil at work. While Alibaba’s pajama clad legs were stretched over his companion’s lap, Hakuryuu made use of Alibaba's legs as an impromptu desk. Both of his eyes were squinted in concentration as he carefully twisted the compass with one hand and held his paper steadfast with the other. Despite their being a year difference between them, both Alibaba and Hakuryuu are sophomores at Alma High.

"Why can't we just read Romeo X Juliet like they're doing in Sinbad's Class?" Alibaba complained, purposely stretching his legs. "The original play is boring."

“It’s better than Geometry.” The boy replied without taking his eyes off of paper. “And don’t move I’m doing constructions, or I might _accidentally_ stab you with the compass again.”

""

 

-

 

It was the long weekend before midterms. And while high schools in their state did not typically have mandatory tests, Alma opted to oppose them on students. It only made sense seeing as they I present themselves as a college prep school. And failing even one of them meant one could be excluded from the class trip this year to a ski lodge. And no one wanted to be stuck at school when their was a week long excursion at a ski resort to be had! It was probably the coolest thing there school has done for the underclassman in years.

 

-

Alibaba suggested Hakuryuu spend the weekend over his house since his mother was gone for the night shift. One of the many benefits of 

“You can still drop the class you know.” Alibaba pointed out still mumbling through the pillow he was too lazy to move. “They can’t keep you behind if drop the class.”

“And still have to take it next year, but with _Judal_.” Hakuryuu groaned at the thought, closing the compass and putting it to the side in favor of rubbing away at his temples. “I’d rather have detention with Professor Ja’far for the rest of my academic life.” 

“Good point.” The elder conceded just as his stomach let out a very loud, very pronounced growl that would have ruined Hakuryuu’s arc had he not already put the compass to the side.

“… hungry much?” 

“I’m wasting way…” 

"How? You ate your weight in french fries before we came home."

Alibaba really couldn't decide if it was two hours studying for the test on Romeo and Juliet or the convenient gnawing hunger that was making him groan. And he really didn’t want to get up…

And like most brilliant ideas, it came just as Alibaba was about to resign himself to getting up. With a near flamboyant toss of the pillow off of him, he shot Hakuryuu his ever sweet, money making, brown-nosing smile he usually used to flatter professors. And Hakuryuu could see straight through it. 

 “Oh Haku~”

“No.” The chinese boy answered curtly, all but burying his face in his text book.

“But I thought you loved cooking?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please- I’ll be your best friend!”

“You _are_ my best friend, dolt.”

And they were. The boy moved from China to Alibaba’s neighborhood during the summer a year ago, though they really didn’t become friends until the fall of last year. In fact, they were pretty much at war with each other the minute they met. But thanks to a certain jerk of a biology professor and miracle they became so close over time.

“Now, come on,” The blonde persisted. “There is no way you can stand anymore math right now. Consider it a break from _numbers_ and _arcs_ and _proofs_. What do you say~?” Alibaba rubbed his hands together. Hakuyuu could only scowl at the display.

Still, he had managed to get Hakuryuu to at least think about it.

“Hmm…”

Alibaba on the edge of his seat, eager to see if he’d successfully scored himself a homemade snack from Hakuryuu, who had to be the best cook he’d ever met.

“I say…” The black haired boy started, making sure Alibaba didn’t miss a syllable. “That if I’m going to make you anything, you’re helping and doing clean up.”

It’s hard not to smirk when someone face deflates that quickly. “B-but I don’t want to get up.” Came the string of whining and complaining

“Too bad. You’d have to help me anyway because I don’t know where anything is in this kitchen.” Hakuryuu tossed his books in heap at the foot of the couch before tapping at Alibaba’s shin to let him up. “Now hurry up, I’m hungry too. Lǎnduò dì měiguó rén. (1)”

“One of these days I’m going to Google what that means, you know…” Alibaba pouted, trudging his way through the open concept to the kitchen area, Hakuryuu in close pursuit.

“Qǐng zuò. (2)” Hakuryuu chirped once again in his native tongue, before opening up the fridge to get an idea of what he had to work with. “Now what can I make with these… What _is_ this stuff? Is it spoiled? … _Eww_ …”

Alibaba turned towards the boy with a look of befuddlement. Nothing should be spoiled in there yet, he just cleaned the fridge out yesterday. Sure, the celery was looking a bit worse for wear, but it was edible. “What? Show me.”

Hakuryuu reluctantly pulled the item from the upper shelf of the fridge, holding it a good distance from him as he passed it to Alibaba, who took it without batting an eye. That offending item was a jar of Welch’s Concord Grape Jelly, about two-thirds of the way full of the black-purple goodness. Alibaba made quick work of the top and looked into the jar to check for any mold and even took a whiff to make sure. His suspicions were then confirmed, the jelly was still very much fresh, though Hakuryuu still looked horrified by the jar.

 “Haku, the jelly is fine.” He said with a slow cork of his eyebrow before passing him the cap-less jar. “See it for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

“But…Can you _eat_ things that are purple…?” The words sounded so out of place on Hakuryuu’s lips, almost childlike as he carefully brought the jar to his nose as Alibaba did a second ago. “Hmm… it smells sweet though…”

_It couldn't be… could it?_

“Have you never _had_ jelly before?” The blonde dared ask, almost afraid to confirm his fears.

“If that’s what it is than no, I never have. Not that I can recall at least.”

“How about peanut butter?”

“What’s that? I've had peanuts and used butter before… is that kind of the same thing…” Alibaba was nearly blanched white as his tee shirt.

Pink started to dust the Chinese boy’s cheeks in embarrassment. _‘Oh my god, he seriously hasn't…’_  he thought incredulously. With the look on Alibaba’s face he was sure he was making fool of himself.

Hakuryuu was ready to complain when Alibaba did a 180 toward the cabinets and started to rummage through the bottom shelves, returning to the puzzled foreigner with a big jar with a bright red cap and label, unscrewing the top in record speed. Under the bright cap was a brown substance, too light to be chocolate and much creamier than this ‘jelly’ stuff Alibaba had him smell a second ago.

“This,” Alibaba gestured toward the jar. “Is peanut butter. You are telling me that you have spent an entire two years in the states and never had either of these things.”

If Hakuryuu was paying attention he made no sign of it, because sure enough he grabbed the jar and started to examine it as keenly as he did the last once it was deemed safe. The blacked haired boy winced as he flipped the open jar over shaking it a little. “Now _this_ can’t be edible! It doesn’t even move when I turn it over!”

Alibaba had no words. All he could do was unhinge his jaw at the sight before him.

“Why are you looking at me like that…?” Hakuryuu finally put the jar down having become very uncomfortable with the staring.

“Because I know that they sell these in China, I just googled it a week ago!”

“Well, _Ali_ , I've never had it before.” Came the indignant reply in retaliation, enjoying the way the nickname made Alibaba visibly cringe.

“Really, Haku, I hate that name. And if my mom heard you she’d think we’re dating again.” The blonde near begged. It wasn't that the thought disgusted him - homophobic he was not – but only his Mom and ex-girlfriend, Morgiana, used call him Ali. And he was sure that his mom seriously believed they were soul mates or something when she met the boy three months ago.

… And when she heard that their evil biology teacher, Professor Zagan, may or may not have locked them in botanical garden. Mind you, it was while they were arguing and he refused to let them out until they “kiss and made up” or “killed each other”, and he didn’t much care which it was. They were practically forced so no way did it count!

“Then don’t call me Haku.”

“But Hakuryuu is so… wordy.”

“So is Alibaba, but I don’t complain like you do.” Hakuryuu rolled his eyes.

“How is it that you have had McDonald’s, speak English so good that _I_ sound like a tourist, but haven’t had peanut butter?” Alibaba changed the subject.

“I speak English _well,_ Alibaba.” Hakuryuu corrected promptly, resisting the urge to laugh when his blonde classmate raised his hand in disbelief and flicked, as if to say ‘ _See!’_

“It is _not_ the same here. Hell, your McDonald’s doesn’t even _deliver_. Besides, my family hates western food… my older brothers’ say it makes kids fat and lazy. I literally had to sneak out of my house with my sister's boyfriend to have McDonald’s back in China.”

“Hey, I thought we agreed to no stereotypes about our respective cultures.” It was Alibaba’s turn to be indignant now, though all he could manage was a halfhearted annoyance towards his friend at best.

“You are aware you just summed up being American with fluent English, McDonald’s and peanut butter, right.” The Chinese boy deadpanned. “And at least you aren't stereotyped by the exchange student in Sixteen Candles. I liked it better when I didn’t know why Professor Sharrkan called me Duck.”

“Y'know, I miss the times when you thought your English sucked. Your sass levels weren't so high back then.”

“Well, I could pretend, and just not help write that essay due tomorrow. I mean my Romeo and Juliet paper is done already.”

“Only if you don’t need help with your geometry homework _and_ test corrections. Seriously, aren't you supposed to be good at math, mister private tutor?”

“Now that isn't fair. I hate proofs and tutors are overrated...” Hakuryuu pouted halfhearted. “Anyway, how do you eat it?”

“Hmm…” Alibaba questioned.

“This peanut butter and grape jelly stuff. You made such a big deal about it; you might as well let me try it.” He explained. “And I can’t find the instructions on the jar.”

The blond couldn't help but think it was cute -no, funny, friends aren't cute, they’re funny – Hakuryuu was being, still trying to wrap his head around the idea of the contents of those two jar being edible. Alibaba reached into the bread basket on counter and pulled out some white bread, as well as two small plates and a spoon from the dish rack.

“Well I was looking forward to you making me something, but that can wait. Now that you live in America, you need to have at least one PB&J sandwich! It’s like a rule.” Alibaba beamed bright. “I hope you’re ready because your mind is about to be blown!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
